instmctions): The purpose of the Scientific and Administrative Core is to provide the overall interdisciplinary scientific planning and coordination for the Yale-SCOR as it develops gender-sensitive therapeutics for the treatment of tobacco dependence. Specifically, the Core, through its structure and resources, will: 1) Oversee and facilitate the ongoing conceptual integration of the Yale-SCOR; 2) Ensure and support the development of new collaborative research within the Yale-SCOR and with other Yale centers; 3) Oversee and monitor centralized training and quality control of core intake assessments across human studies to facilitate the scientific yield across studies; 4) Oversee and provide fiscal and administrative management for all components, as well as information on resource allocation and reallocation based on project needs; 5) Solicit, review, and fund meritorious applications for pilot projects; and 6) Organize and implement regular planning meetings to facilitate dynamic exchange among investigators regarding new scientific findings and their implications for gender-sensitive medications development. Oversight of all projects and scientific planning will be integrated into this Core rather than distributed across projects, thus facilitating the efficiency ofthe Yale-SCOR. This approach is designed to ensure thatthe Project Pis, investigators, collaborators, and trainees operate in an integrated scientific environment that creates a coordinated interdisciplinary team effort focused on advancing the understanding and development of gender-sensitive smoking interventions. Thus, the Scientific and Administrative Core will be the central organizing force for the Yale-SCOR. This Core will allow the Yale-SCOR to amplify the accomplishments of individual projects. The goals ofthe core will be accomplished through the following specific aims: AIM 1: Provide and stimulate integrated scientific research planning among the Yale-SCOR's Principal Investigator, Scientific Director, and Executive Committee, with targeted consultation from the External Scientific Advisory Board; AIIVI 2: Provide and ensure fiscal and administrative oversight to the Yale-SCOR component and pilot projects; AIM 3: Maximize the scientific yield across individual studies by utilizing a core battery of methods and assessments and centrally coordinating training in the use of assessments and methods; AIM 4: Coordinate planned research and training collaborations and generate new collaborations with other SCORs, existing centers at Yale, and collaborators; and AIM 5: Generate interest in and provide pilot project funding for promising new studies on tobacco use and women's health emphasizing treatment development RELEVANCE (See instructions): Women, compared to men have poorer rates of smoking cessation and exacerbated health risk, and appear to have less success with available treatments, yet few attempts have been made to develop gender- sensitive smoking cessation treatments. The Scientific and Administrative Core will advance the public health by providing key infrastructure to support an integrated scientific environment that creates a coordinated interdisciplinary team effort focused on the development of gender-sensitive smoking interventions.